


Surprise Return

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absence, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Pining, The Dark Lords Poison's Fun or Fright Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: The work was necessary, but she hated how long it kept him away for
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fun or Fright





	Surprise Return

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my motivation and the one responsible for this collection of work coming into being, MrsMast, whom I'd be lost without

She missed him, achingly so. Wishing she could hear his voice, feel his flesh beneath her fingers. Instead of the cold sheets she desperately clenched each night as the haunting images invaded her senses, tearing apart her mind inside her sleeping hours. 

Blood and bone, wounds beyond repair, eyes lifeless and body completely unmoving. Horcuxes gone, failed or simply never made. All frightening situations that have plagued her continued solace. 

He had been away for so long, she wondered where Tom had gone now. His last communication was vague and uncertain. Trial's going cold and assurances' falling through. He made no specific mention of returning, just hopes that it would be soon. 

The days were easy, filled with all manner of tasks as leadership of the Death Eaters required. They were long since used to taking orders from her and were woe to cross Pansy, no one forgetting just how she had gotten to the position she held.

She had spent all Halloween making friendly chatter with various high society members during the events held. Mingling and charming her way ever so steadily into the brains of every important witch and wizard in attendance. 

She was glad to be back in her own residence, no longer shackled by social etiquette. Her heels quickly got flung off her feet into a corner and her dress ended up in a pile on the floor. All she wanted was her bed, well and Tom but that wasn't something within her reach. The bed was however inviting her so sweetly, and she gladly accepted. Under the covers she faded off into slumber, weary and hating how empty the bed was. 

***

The shifting of the covers must have stirred her, but it was the arms around hers that properly awoke Pansy. With a large fright at that. She instinctively lashed out, limbs trying to hit something soft and vulnerable. 

It was the familiar chuckle that gave it away, the identity revealer. Tom was back. He had told her nothing of it but her anger was gone as quickly as it arrived. Too ecstatic to have him where he belonged. With her. 

"Ever the hell cat aren't we darling?" Tom joked, his laugh still evident in his tone. 

"You could have been some dastardly villain here to kill me for all I knew, a girl's got to protect herself." Pansy cheekily retorted. 

"As if you can't handle a bit of danger." Was the mirthful response. 

"Of course I can, it's the fright that got to me!" She jokingly exclaimed. Pretending to still be mad but simultaneously twisting around, seizing his lips. In her kiss she conveyed her fear and hurt and joy, glad he was back but so worried while he was away." Seriously though, don't do that to me again Tom. I thought something had happened." 

"I'm sorry my love." He kissed her forehead tenderly, it really was unusual for him to apologise. It was a rare show of affection but a welcome one. It was a long but enjoyable Halloween. 


End file.
